


Roni's

by HerBreakingHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Hook-Up, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart
Summary: Emma arrives with Henry in Hyperion Heights, determined to restore everyone's memories once more. That is until she comes face to face with "Roni" who gets her a little sidetracked from her mission.





	Roni's

These curses were getting old.

Emma sighed loudly to herself, watching Henry drive away. _Drive._ God, she'd never get over just how much older he'd got. It was like it was just yesterday that he'd leapt through that portal on August's bike, set on a journey to save happy endings. She'd missed him, terribly so, and quickly found that not having him around created a massive hole in her heart.

Nothing could fill it completely, but she had to give it to Killian for trying. Even if she didn't 100% agree with his methods. He'd wanted to start a family with her, a fresh beginning he'd called it, yet the idea shrouded her in dread. Emma had quickly dismissed the notion, memories of giving up Henry clouding her head, and the pirate had let it go. Reluctantly.

Things hadn't been great between them in a while, Emma knew. She was too heartbroken. She missed Henry, she missed Re-

_Regina._

Henry's other mother had left with their son, insisting she couldn't leave him. It almost made Emma feel selfish that she hadn't done the same. Killian, however, consistently reminded her: _Regina doesn't have anybody else, love. You do._

She always bit her tongue on the retort she wanted to unleash: _She had me._

But amidst all the struggle, heartache and loneliness, another curse had been cast. As per tradition, it had split up everyone, wiping their memories and giving each person a carefully crafted identity. Except Emma, that is.

She'd ended up in the Enchanted Forest, _joy of joys,_ and had come face to face with her son. After an emotional reunion, where Emma refused to physically let go off him, Henry explained to her the situation. There were different versions of fairytales, parallel realms that Emma had never heard of. And now, they'd clashed together by Stepmother 2.0 casting a spell in order to take control over everyone.

Apparently the reason they hadn't been affected was because of their statuses as Truest Believer and Saviour. Emma smiled uneasily at the title; she hadn't done anything relatively saviour-like in years. Truthfully, her slump had gotten the best of her but she'd never admit that to Henry who continued to beam at her like he'd done the first time they'd properly met.

And now they were both in Hyperion Heights, thanks to Henry's timely portals, putting a plan together to find their friends. Stealing a car had been the easy part, but now that Henry had dropped her off outside a bar called _Roni's,_ Emma found herself feeling terrified.

"Just try and mention familiar things," her son had reassured her from inside the car, "Anything to trigger her memories."

"Sure thing." The blonde had said with a weak smile. _Why the hell was she so nervous?_

And then he'd driven off, leaving Emma staring after him and thinking back on all the crap that had lead her up to this moment. Jesus Christ, she couldn't catch a break could she?

Well, first things first, she actually had to go inside. Taking deep breaths, Emma opened the door to the bar, closing it behind her before she changed her mind. Clearing her throat, she called out to the seemingly empty place, "Hey, um, is this Roni's?"

_Wow, that was stupid._

And then, a painfully familiar brunette emerged from behind the counter and called back, chuckling, "I hope so. Or else I put the wrong sign out front!"

Oh shit. Nothing could've prepared Emma for the sight before her. It was Regina, that was obvious, and yet it wasn't at the same time. Decked out in casual jeans and denim jacket, curly hair and hoop earrings. Emma's mouth went dry.

Regina smiled encouragingly at her, patting the bar stool in front of the counter, "I'm Roni. What can I getcha?" And, oh shit, was that a bit of a Brooklyn accent coming through? Emma hurriedly let go of the door handle, aware that she was awkwardly staring. Regina - _Roni_ \- didn't seem to mind all that much, her smile just growing wider.

The blonde felt herself blushing, and quickly cleared her throat, walking over and taking a seat. _She had to compose herself, damnit._ Emma remembered her task at hand. "An apple cider would be great." _Anything to trigger her memories._

Roni grinned at her and Emma shuffled on the stool, unable to meet the brunette's gaze for more than half a second. "Coming right up, sweetheart." _This was too much._ Emma frantically tried to avoid staring at the bartender in front of her, furiously trying to put an end to her thoughts.

She'd _done_ this, put an end to whatever she'd thought she'd felt for Regina a long time ago and it had _worked!_ She had Killian, her _husband,_ and- and…

And Regina had kept her distance as well. It had been obvious that they were doomed, that fate was furiously against them, so both just stopped trying. And yet here came in Roni, who was definitely not afraid of fate and Emma found herself falling all over again. It would've been so easy if this was Regina, who knew of the stakes-

"You know, I haven't seen you around before?" Emma was quickly pulled out of her reverie, blinking in surprise to see Roni giving her that same playful smile. She held Emma's drink in her hand, holding it out with a little shake.

The blonde took it gratefully, taking a few much-needed gulps. She tried to ignore the feel of Roni's skin or the musical clink of her bangles against the glass.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I definitely would've remembered you." There was that grin again. Emma could see the Evil Queen in that grin. _Stop._

"I'm pretty average." She swallowed more of the cider, ignoring the tickly burn at the back of her throat.

"Pretty, all right. I wouldn't say average by a long shot though." _Oh dear god._ Her mind couldn't process a Regina that flirted without a care in the world. Those dark, sultry eyes sparkled at her, and those full smirking lips were just-

_The task._ "Says a lot about the people in this town then." To Emma's relief, Roni laughed and shoot her if it wasn't the best thing she'd heard in awhile.

"Oh, definitely. There just aren't enough people who like adventure, you know?" The brunette was studying her intently, and Emma met her eyes over the glass, proud of herself for not shying away.

"Well, sometimes adventure can be a bit overrated. Fairytales, quests, missions and all that." _Subtlety at its finest._

Roni chuckled, "I don't know about you, but I need a bit of a thrill every now and then. Something to get me started." And then she fucking _winked_ at Emma, causing the blonde to quickly put her cider down before she dropped it.

She was actually _trying,_ god forbid, and yet Roni had clearly set her goal on a conversation that probably wasn't memory lane.

Emma desperately tried a different tact, "You're quite empty in here, I noticed. I suppose it gets busier later on?" Roni sighed, and the tension fell away, much to Emma's relief _and_ disappointment.

The bartender twirled a glass idly, "Nah, it's like this all the time. I'm going out of business soon."

"Damn, I'm sorry." Roni looked at her again, smiling gently.

"Isn't your fault, sweetheart. There's this bitch, Victoria Belfry. You've probably heard of her?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, she's buying everyone out. Got plans to make this friendly town her fucking empire or some shit like that." Roni poured herself a shot, knocking it back with a confidence that made Emma bite her lip.

"It's always assholes that get put in positions of power, I swear to god. Something needs to change."

"Preach to that, love." They both clinked their glasses, finishing the last of their drinks. Once Emma swallowed her final drop, she found Roni gazing at her once more. She tried her hardest not to blush again.

"You know, I feel like I know you. I _know_ I don't, and yet… it's something about you. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Em- _ma."_ That was her Regina coming through, and the blonde gazed back at her in turn, a part of her holding her breath. Roni smirked, "I like it."

She should feel disappointed, upset that Regina still couldn't remember, and yet Emma couldn't stop _staring_ at Roni's lips since they'd said her name, heat beginning to collect in her stomach.

"I like it when you say it." _And, holy shit where did **that** come from?_

Roni leaned forward, her voice dropping to a sinful whisper, "Oh yeah?" Her dark eyes were hooded, not breaking away from Emma's face once, "How about if I _scream_ it?"

The next all happened in a blur, with Emma pulling Roni towards her, their lips crashing together, a mess of teeth and tongues and the taste of apple cider. She pulled away long enough to allow the brunette to guide her around the counter, both women nearly falling over each other in the hurry to get in the storage cupboard behind them.

The minute the door clicked shut, Emma moaned loudly as Roni's hands roamed her body, nearly ripping off her leather jacket. The brunette broke the kiss to lick a stripe along her jawline, Emma shivering under that skilled tongue that she hadn't felt in _forever._

Impatiently, the blonde grabbed the sleeves of the denim jacket, yanking it off to reveal a tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination. Grinning greedily, Emma grabbed the perfect globes in her hands, getting wet at the sight of Roni whining and leaning into her touch.

"Oh, Emma, please, _Emma…"_ And oh fuck, if that wasn't what an angel sounded like.

Breathless, Emma panted back, "Yeah baby?" all the while, pulling down Roni's jeans and panties, her fingers reaching out to stroke Roni's pussy. The brunette whimpered, unable to find words as Emma's digits plunged into her.

Her cheeks were bright red, her hair messy and eyes bright, and Emma nearly came just looking at her: this perfect mess that was the embodiment of desire and sin.

"I… I… _ughhhn!"_ As she came on Emma's hand, Roni leaned forward and kissed her hungrily and sloppily, her moans being swallowed by Emma's lips.

When she finished, Emma sucked her fingers, tasting the brunette and sighing in bliss. Roni watched her, pupils blown, before slowly kneeling down to undo the blonde's jeans. Hands digging into Emma's hips, she began eating her out with vigor, her wicked tongue lapping at the blonde like she was dying of thirst.

Emma let out a moan, her hands collected in Roni's messy curls, her eyes closing as she came with a shout, without thinking. _"Ugh, yes, Regina, yes!"_

It was too late before she realised what she said, and then Roni let go off her abruptly. Emma sank to the floor next to her, her heart racing. _Oh fuck, what had she done?_

Slowly, the brunette met her fearful eyes, and said in an incredulous voice that was unmistakeable, _"Emma?"_

The blonde gaped at her, unable to believe it. "R-Regina?"

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when the beginning of season 7 aired and I was missing swanqueen like hell. Also because I got inspired by how amazing Lana looked in denim like _damn_. Sorry it's only a one-shot! Also sorry that the ending is rushed af ':)


End file.
